A Miraculous Adventure
by Rondobella
Summary: Hawkmoth's latest akuma has Paris turned into a strange fairytale like land. This akuma, known as Carabella, is determined to show everyone how fairytales can really come true. Even with a little help from evil.
1. Click Clack

Click clack.

Click clack.

Click. Clack.

"Mmm... Huh?!?" I woke up, bobbing up and down in a sitting position. My hands tightened on reigns—wait—_reigns_???

"Eep!" _Am I on a horse?!? What?_ Looking around me, I noticed I was in a dense forest. Apart from the painfully obvious path my horse was trotting on. _Chestnut. Chestnut? Was that his name? Must be._

Leaning forward, I loosened my legs' grip on Chestnut, and he slowed to a stop. I let out a breath I had been holding, and sighed. I didn't know I knew how to ride a horse. Said horse huffed, tail and mane swaying.

"Plagg? Is this an akuma or something?" I muttered. No response. _That's not good. Am I already transformed? _

A touch to my head said no to that thought. Those weren't cat ears that I felt. Reaching back into my hair, I grabbed onto what it was and pulled. To my surprise, a golden crown came off my head.

"Ha! I have got to tell Mari—" _Marinette. She needs me. This path... _

Placing the crown atop my head once more, I gripped the reigns and squeezed my legs. A purpose now fresh in mind. Save my Princess.

All thoughts of Plagg gone...

I don't know how, but I knew exactly where to go and led Chestnut easily through the path, through twists and turns, and forks in the way.

What felt like seconds later, we pulled up into a clearing and I immediately stopped Chestnut, my legs loosening against him, my mission burning itself in my mind.

_Save the Princess. _My _Princess. _

With all the purpose in the world, my mind in overdrive, I swing myself off of the stallion. I walked over to where a coffin sat in the middle of the clearing.

And now my mission made all the sense in the world.

It didn't bother me in the slightest when I had the overwhelming urge to kiss Princess. I couldn't not do it. This beautiful girl, her lips as red as my Lady, was so alluring that I couldn't resist. So I did it. I kissed her in a feathery kiss that sent shivers down my spine and snapped me out of what ever trance I was in.

_I just kissed her. I just kissed Marinette. Why did I—?_ Something in the back of my mind told me it didn't matter, as she began to stir from what was a peaceful slumber.


	2. Marinette and the Seven Dwarves

She lay in a clear glass coffin, lined with soft red satin to compliment her red lipstick. The dress she wore fell to her ankles, it's yellow skirt billowing around her. The top half of the dress, a royal blue color, scooped down, with a white collar at the top. Her curly hair was adorned with red ribbons, tied back in an elegant pony tail.

The slight pressure of a gentle kiss was felt against Marinette's lips. She stirred slightly, hands clasped around a bouquet of red and white roses.

Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke with a start, sitting up. The bouquet she had been holding rolled slightly and dropped out of the coffin, soon to be forgotten. Marinette watched as it fell, to see it land next to a pair of booted feet.

She looked up, confused as to what was going on. She gasped as she saw who it was that had woken her. "AH! A-Adrien!" She squeaked, moving into a sitting position where her legs were under her. A bright pink blush quickly adorned her face. "Wha-"

"Princess! I've come to rescue you, from death." He scooped her up bridal style, and smiled.

Her face only heated more. She stared at him, before she realized, _Did he just call me princess? Oh my gosh, he's holding me!_

"D-death?" Marinette frowned. Looking over in the direction she was picked up from, she noticed many things. One, she was just in a coffin, not her warm bed that she had fallen asleep in. Two, she was wearing a dress, not her cat pj's. Three, she had no idea where Tikki was.

Clearing her throat, she squirmed in Adrien's grasp. "Um, w-what's going on?" she said, motioning for him to put her down. Instead, he carried her to a beautiful, brown stallion, and sat her atop it. He seemed unbothered by the strange interactions.

Adrien stepped back, holding his hands behind his back. "Well Princess, here's what I know. I went to bed last night, and woke up here. In the middle of the woods. Dressed like this-" he motioned to his outfit. He was wearing black riding pants and boots. He had a white short sleeved button up shirt on, tucked into his pants, with the collar undone. A golden crown rested on his head. "I think this is the work of an akuma. I um, I don't know how we got here or what's going on."

"W-well I woke up in a coffin, like in that one um, children's story-" Marinette started, when a realization hit her. "Woke up in a coffin, blue and yellow dress... I'm Snow White!" she yelled, startling the horse. He wiggled a little, and she pat his back. "Sorry buddy."

"So that makes me... Prince Charming? That explains the crown..." Adrien said, as he fingered the belt around his waist. "Is this a sword?" He said, pulling out a silver sword that was attached to his hip.

"Whoa, careful with that." Swinging one of her legs over the horses back, Marinette secured her feet in the stirrups of the horse's saddle. She peered around the forest before muttering, "We're not in Paris anymore, Adrien."

"You could say that again. By the way, the horse is Chestnut." Adrien replied, walking up to pet the horse's mane.

"I won't even ask how you know that. I'm still confused though, are we living the lives of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

She seemed to be muttering to herself, but he answered anyways, "I have no idea. I woke up here, and I just needed to find you. That's all I knew. Then I found you laying in that coffin, dead asleep. Literally." He chuckled at that, glad he could still make puns. That earned him an eye roll from Marinette. "I... kissed you, then you woke up. That's when I really realized I was like this." The fact that he kissed her suddenly made him feel sheepish, as he blushed and ducked his head.

"Y-you u-um, you..." Marinette spluttered, her face as red as her alter ego's suit.

"So! Let's g-go find some answers, yeah?" His hands motioned in a random direction as she moved her foot from the stirrup so he could use it. He picked himself up and swung his other leg around, sitting behind Marinette. He cleared his throat, "Ever ride a horse, Princess?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My uh, grandma took me once. Let's hope I can remember a thing or two." She picked up the reigns, and kicked gently with her heels into Chestnut. He moved forward in a light trot.

"Seems like you know how to. Although, it must be harder when your in a dress, and sitting like that..." He blushed a little, embarrassed at mentioning it. _Way to make it awkward Agreste, you've already invaded her space by kis-_

He's pretty sure she rolled her eyes again. "Yeah well, sitting princess style would make this harder. Where to?" Marinette interrupted his thoughts, navigating Chestnut through scattered bushes in front of them.

"There's a path there." Adrien answered, pointing through the woods to a clear path. He blushed again, finding Marinette's ability to speak full sentences around him abnormal yet endearing.

"Let's go find us some answers." Marinette said determined, squeezing her knees against Chestnut, as he continued on in a slightly faster trot.

Unbeknownst to the trio, seven pairs of eyes watched as their princess had been whisked away. One of them blushed. One sneezed. One toppled over as he fell asleep.


End file.
